Wraith
The Wraith, also known as Qui Shen, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It débuts in the first episode of the second season. History |-|After Broken Curse= In Storybrooke, after the curse has been broken, Belle tells Mr. Gold of her twenty-eight years spent as a prisoner in the asylum. Mr. Gold is tremendously angered because of what Regina did, but Belle makes him promise not to do anything to prove he is a changed man. He swears not to kill Regina, but concocts a way to get revenge without himself being the one who will be harming her. Going back to his shop, Mr. Gold takes a medallion from a cabinet and pays a short visit to Regina at her jail cell. He forces her hand to be branded on the medallion to mark her as the intended victim of the medallion's keeper, the Wraith. Summoned by Mr. Gold, the Wraith is given orders by him to hunt down Regina and take her soul. When Emma, David and Mary Margaret learn of what will happen to Regina, Henry begs them to save his mother's life. The four of them lure the Wraith to the town hall. While Emma, David and Mary Margaret distract it, Regina attempts to open a portal from a hat to send the Wraith away to another world. After a little help from Emma, the portal bursts open and pushes the Wraith in. The strength of the portal also unexpectedly pulls Emma in, and Mary Margaret follows suit. The Wraith is transported to the Enchanted Forest and reappears at a crumbling palace. It startles Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip. While battling the three strangers, Prince Phillip grabs the medallion around the Wraith's neck and marks himself as the next victim. To the horror of Aurora and Mulan, the Wraith later successfully sucks out and takes his soul. Aurora and Mulan lay Prince Phillip's body to rest at the palace bier and mourn his passing. Just then, Emma and Mary Margaret arrive unconscious into the Enchanted Forest. They both begin to believe the two strangers are responsible for bringing the Wraith to this land and causing Phillip's death. Aurora is captured by Cora who wants the magic compass needed to open a portal and news of Emma and Mary Margaret's plans in returning to Storybrooke. She perks Aurora's attention with vital information about Prince Phillip's possible revival; explaining that though the Wraith took his soul, it merely means part of him is now residing in another realm. Cora tries to coax Aurora into helping her so in return she will place Prince Phillip's soul back in his body. Though earnestly tempted, Aurora does not have any trust in Cora and remains loyal to her friends. Aurora shares with Mulan the same information Cora told her of. Hopeful at the possibility Prince Phillip can be brought back, the two go off together on a journey to find him. Trivia *Wraiths are common in folklore and fairytales and are often seen in other stories, although often not by the same name. *According to Regina, the Wraith cannot be killed as it is already dead. *Show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis reveal the Wraith cannot chase multiple victims. If there is already a branded victim it is after and another person becomes marked, the Wraith will permanently stop pursuing the first target and focus its full attention on only actively hunting the most recent human who touched the medallion and is imprinted for death.http://www.datgpodcast.abc.com/podcast/a_onceuponatime/OUT_CHAPTER25_S2.mp3 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Spectre de:Qui Shen es:Espectro it:Spettro Category:Creatures Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Three Characters